


On the Nature of Love

by TheVoiceOfDoubt



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoiceOfDoubt/pseuds/TheVoiceOfDoubt
Summary: Hannu teaches Ville about feelings, and learns a bit himself in the process.





	

    It’s hard to say for sure when it started. Ville had always been quite affectionate—to people in general, but to Hannu especially—so when Ville saw people holding hands, he thought it looked like a nice thing to do, and so he took Hannu’s hand without a second thought, not knowing what it _meant_. And although Hannu grumbled at this—because he _did_ know, and he knew how _other_ people would take it—he just couldn’t say no to Ville. How could he?  
    And so it continued like this for quite a while, Ville snuggling up next to Hannu on the couch and when they slept (he’d long ago given up on trying to get Ville to sleep in a separate bed), and generally looking to all the outside world like a perfectly normal couple, but they themselves never realising it.

    Then, one day, they come across a pair of teenagers making-out behind the bakery. Hannu chases them away, shouting something about privacy and decency, but Ville is confused and intrigued, never having seen anything like that before, so when they get into bed for the night, he asks Hannu what they were doing. Hannu blushes, and ends up having to delve into a deep lesson on human romance. It's an odd reminder of just how little Ville knows about these things that he actually has to explain to Ville what romantic feelings felt like.  
    “Ugh, _seriously_ , Ville? Fine. It’s this sort of warm, bubbly thing that people feel around other people if they care about them a certain way, I guess. I’m probably not describing it very well.”  
    “No, you are, I think. It’s like how I feel about you, right?”  
     Although Ville spoke with the utmost matter-of-factness (what reason would he have had to do otherwise?), it makes Hannu turn bright red. But he snaps out of it quickly.  
    “No, no, stupid. I _clearly_ didn’t describe it right. That’s not bubbly. That’s like…admiration…?”  
    “Hey, no it most certainly is _not_ admiration. Well, not _entirely_. But wouldn’t admiration be a _part_ of it?”  
    Hannu sighs, somewhat exasperated, but still blushing.  There's a long silence.  
    “So what does it _feel_ like, kissing?,” Ville asks simply.  
    “I don’t really know, if I’m honest.” (At this, Ville tilts his head.) “It’s just not really something I’ve ever wanted to do.”  
    “Why not?”  
    “Well not everyone feels that way—the warm bubbly feeling. I mean, people _say_ it’s nice—kissing—but it’s not exactly something you do if you’re not attracted to a person, so since that’s not something I’ve ever really felt, I’ve never done it.”  
    “Well why don’t we try it now, then?,” Ville asks, sounding genuinely curious. “It seems fun.”  
    Hannu is pretty taken aback by this. Ville wasn’t trying to be smooth or flirtatious—he wouldn’t do that. He just doesn’t understand that this is something people are usually much…subtler about. And besides, Hannu still very much doubts Ville really understands the nuances of the feeling. He _must_ be confused.  
    “What?!,” he blurts out. “Ville, it doesn’t work like that. Don’t be dumb.”  
    “Well I mean it kind of _does_ work like that. What you were telling me sounds pretty much exactly like how I feel, and I mean I don’t _know_ about you, but you _have_ been blushing this entire time and I’m pretty sure that’s something you people do when you’re embarrassed—when you wish someone didn’t know something, right?”  
    “I am not blushin—”  
    But he’s cut-off. Ville takes him by surprise, jumping into his lap and straddling him in one go, pulling Hannu in for a kiss. He’s not rough, but it certainly happens far too fast for Hannu to register what’s happening until a few seconds have passed, after which time he pulls-away suddenly.  
    He looks surprised and dazed and the red in his cheeks has somehow gotten even stronger. Ville is still straddling him, a wide grin across his face.  
    “Ville what are you _doing?!,”_ Hannu manages to get out once he’s recovered somewhat.  
    Ville looks pretty dazed, saying almost to himself “I _definitely_ see the appeal. That’s—”  
But this time it’s _Ville’s_ turn to be cut-off as Hannu pulls him back in towards him and Ville very willingly resumes from where he left-off.

    Later that night, Hannu lies awake in bed, Ville pressed warmly against his chest, snoring as Hannu runs his fingers through the sleeping man’s hair. Ville stirs briefly before murmuring sleepily but definitely awake, “I love you, Hannu.”  
    “I love you too, Ville,” Hannu whispers in reply, and he means it with all his heart. Finally those words mean something more between the two of them, and with that thought, Hannu smiles contently as he presses a kiss to Ville’s forehead and wraps his arms around him, drifting-off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
